Tu vis en moi
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Il n'était plus là. Physiquement du moins. Parce que dans mon esprit, il vivait encore. Et plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.


-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici, Oliver ?

Il m'avait promit de m'emmener au cinéma et au lieu de cela, nous sommes devant le cimetière de Starling City. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ou je ne voulais pas comprendre. En tous les cas, je lançai un regard furieux vers Oliver alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière. Il vint vers la mienne et l'ouvrit à son tour.

-Réponds, répliquai-je.

Il soupira et évita mon regard.

-C'est son anniversaire.

Je déglutis. Il était mort depuis un peu plus d'un an et voilà que j'en venais à l'oublier. A passer à autre chose. Moi qui pensais que ça serait impossible, j'y suis finalement arrivé. A mon grand regret.

Je sortis de la voiture et suivis ensuite Oliver jusqu'à la tombe de notre défunt ami. Ma gorge se serra et je commençai à trembler. Puis, machinalement, je lu les mots inscrits sur le marbre.

_A la douce mémoire de_

_Thomas Merlyn_

_1985 – 2013_

_Fils bien-aimé._

Je déglutis à nouveau et me rappelai sa mort. Son dernier souffle. Ce bâtiment s'effondrant sur lui. Il venait de me sauver la vie. Il était mort pour me sauver. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et Oliver me prit la main. Je retins un sanglot et le vit s'accroupir au pied de la tombe.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Tommy, dit-il en souriant.

Je pleurai de plus belle et m'accroupis à mon tour. Je posai une main sur son prénom, sur le marbre et reprit ma respiration.

-Bon anniversaire, Tommy, murmurai-je à mon tour.

Oliver se leva alors et posa une main sur son épaule. Et il s'éclipsa. J'étais seule devant cette tombe qui abritait le corps de mon ami. J'ignorai quoi faire. Parler ? Mais qui m'entendra ? Pleurer ? Qui me consolera ? Je suis seule, Oliver m'attend.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtai à me lever, quelque chose me retint de partir. Je me mis alors à genoux devant la tombe, ne me souciant des collants blancs que je portais et ferma les yeux.

-Tommy … Chuchotai-je. C'est ridicule …

J'effaçai une larme qui coulait sur ma joue.

-Tu ne m'entends pas, mais qu'importe. Oliver voulait que je te parle apparemment. Mais pour dire quoi ? Que je suis désolée ? Que tu me manques ? C'est tellement évident que je n'ai même pas besoin de te le dire.

Ma voix tremblait, mais je m'en fichai.

-C'est plus pareil sans toi, forcément, mais j'ai réussi à aller de l'avant. Je suis reconnue ici. J'ai eu des passes difficiles, très difficiles …

Je me remémorai les séances chez les alcooliques anonymes.

-Mais j'ai surmonté ta mort. J'ai fait mon deuil, je crois. Bien sûr, tu me manques toujours, mais je m'y suis fait. J'ai accepté le fait que tu ne peux plus être près de moi.

Une larme s'échappa de mon œil droit. Je ne su quoi ajouter d'autre. Je me penchai vers la tombe et l'embrassai doucement. Puis, je me levai et entreprit de regagner la voiture d'Oliver.

-Laurel …

Mais ce murmure m'empêcha de m'éloigner de la tombe. Je me retournais et aperçu une silhouette à côté de la pierre tombale.

-Tommy ? Demandai-je.

Le jeune homme me sourit. Il me tendit sa main et un instant, je voulu la prendre. Mais je n'en fit rien. Je regardai toujours mon ami, mon défunt ami, devant moi.

-Ce n'est pas possible, dis-je catégoriquement. Je suis en train d'halluciner.

-Peut-être bien, dit Tommy. Je suis content que tu sois venue.

Je restai hébéter. Cet homme avait la même voix, le même visage, les mêmes gestes habituels de Tommy. Mais ce ne pouvait être lui. Il était mort.

-Écoute, Laurel, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Ceci se passe peut-être dans ta tête, peut-être pas. Ce n'est pas important. Je voulais te dire que je t'aime et que je suis très heureux que tu t'en sois sortis.

Je déglutis et mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine.

-Je suis fier de toi.

Et alors que je souriais à l'homme qui était devant moi, une toute autre voix m'interpella. Je ne me retournai pas tout de suite, regardant Tommy avec insistance, me convainquant que c'était bel et bien réel. Il me fit un clin d'œil et disparu de mon champ de vision. Je le cherchai pendant quelques secondes quand on m'interpella à nouveau. Je me retournai alors, voyant Oliver me faire des signes de la main. Je marchai donc en sa direction, me retournant néanmoins pour apercevoir encore le visage et le sourire de Tommy. Il n'était plus là. Physiquement du moins. Parce que dans mon esprit, il vivait encore. Et plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.


End file.
